The Forgotten One
by Sqweebs
Summary: Another One-shot of mine, this time a Haruhi One-Shot. Sasaki had always been Kyon's friend before he had met Haruhi. She had never been intrested in love, untill Kyon admits his feelings for Haruhi. Will she win Kyon over, or will she lose once again to Haruhi.


**Ok well, this is something I had decided to write halfway through writing all of my updates. Halfway through writing the new War Inside My Head I was looking through pictures for Haruhi Suzumiya trying to find a good cover photo, when I came upon a girl who I had NEVER seen in the series, or the movie. I looked and looked, but I kept seeing her in these pictures. Finally I went onto the Haruhi Wiki and looked through characters, and found out who it is, Sasaki. She's a girl who Kyon knew from Junior High, but she went to a different High School, and she has the EXACT SAME POWERS as Haruhi, EXACTLY the same thing as the character if Sunohara! So now I gotta go off the fact that there's THREE people in the universe like this, and the latest chapter in To Love a God, by the World Needs Bloody Heroes, also introduces a character with powers, JEEZ! Anyways, this is a 3rd Person story from the eyes of Sakai (who has the same opinion of love as Haruhi does.) all taking place in her bedroom and also through text messaging, I was gonna try to make this all Via Text Message to make it more original, but it really would NOT work out the way I hoped it would if I would do it that way. Aside from that LONG A/N I introduce to you, my LATEST One-Shot, The Forgotten One!**

* * *

_Text Message from: Kyon_

_At 8:35 PM._

_Hey Sasaki, how's it been? I haven't texted you in forever! We should hang out some time._

_From Sasaki_

_At 8:37 PM._

_Sure! How are you doing nowadays? School going well? I hope you don't have to end up in another cram school class. :P_

_From Kyon_

_At 8:38_

_Oh, ha ha, that's funny. No my grades are MUCH better than back during our third year of Middle School. I got some help anyways._

_From Sasaki_

_At 8:38_

_Lemme Guess... the Suzumiya girl._

_From Kyon_

_At 8:40_

_JACKPOT! She's won the million dollar question! Lets give her a hand folks!_

_From Sasaki_

_At 8:41_

_So then, how are you two doing?_

After 5 minutes, Kyon hadn't responded yet, making Sasaki a little worried.

_From Sasaki_

_At 8:46_

_Uhh, Kyon, you still there?_

_From Kyon_

_At 8:47_

_Sasaki, can I tell you something?_

_From Sasaki_

_At 8:49_

_Sure, Kyon, what is it?_

_From Kyon_

_At 8:52_

_I'm thinking of trying to ask Haruhi out on a date_

_From Sasaki_

_At 8:53_

_Well, at least you're honest! I commend you for that. While I truly don't care for love, or ANYTHING of the sort, I think as long as you're happy, then I am to. :)_

"Sasaki, dinner's ready!" a voice from downstairs yelled up to her.

"Ok mom! I'll be down in a second!" she yelled back

_From Sasaki_

_At 8:54_

_Ok, I have to go eat dinner, I'll see you later Kyon, text me tomorrow! See ya!_

With that Sasaki closed her phone and plugged it into her charger.

"I'm happy for him, but why do I feel so sad?" she thought aloud without even knowing it "Oh well, maybe after dinner I can text him again."

* * *

**Two days Later**

"I know mom, I'll get the trash later!" Sasaki yelled downstairs as she closed her bedroom door. Her brown hair was a mess because of all of the frustration, her mom was just too over protective of her sometimes. Even when she wished for her mother to leave her ALONE once in a while, her powers wouldn't do jack in that respect.

Then she heard her phone buzz, signaling she had a new text.

_From Kyon_

_At 5:37_

_Hey Sasaki._

_From Sasaki_

_At 5:37_

_Hey, Kyon, did you ask the Suzumiya girl out yet?_

_From Kyon_

_At 5:39_

_That's what I texted you about. I came up to her after class and acted cool and nice, but when I finally got it through, she just sort of ran away, and didn't even come to the Club room today. I tried texting her, but She wont respond to my texts and she wont pick up her phone when I call._

_From Sasaki _

_At 5:40_

_Well, don't let it get to you. Don't you sit right in front of her in class?_

_From Kyon_

_At 5:41_

_Yeah, I do, I guess I should just wait for tomorrow then?_

_From Sasaki_

_At 5:41_

_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, she'll have to tell you tomorrow._

_From Kyon_

_At 5:43_

_Thanks Sasaki, you're a really great friend. :)_

"But why do I wish we were more than friends?" Sasaki thought aloud "'I've never felt this way about a boy, but why Kyon? Why now? Is it jealousy? Could I actually be jealous of that stupid Suzumiya girl?"

This made her think hard, she had always thought of love as a joke and only something for the survival of the Human Race, but she had never felt love towards somebody. She just sat there for about ten minutes thinking about that. When suddenly:

"SASAKI! GET THE FREAKING TRASH!" Her mother screamed from downstairs, snapping her out of her daze.

"Coming mom!" she yelled downstairs as she ran out the door.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Ughh, screw Math! Why do we have to learn this stupid crap!" Sasaki yelled as she fell back on her bed after about an hour of trying to figure out her Math homework, to no avail. She had just never been good at Math. Finally she decided to just take out her phone, and saw a text from Kyon.

_From Kyon _

_At 6:37_

_Hey Sasaki_

_From Sasaki _

_At 6:57_

_Hey Kyon, did she tell you?_

_From Kyon_

_At 6:58_

_Yeah_

_From Sasaki _

_At 6:59_

_Well...?_

_From Kyon_

_At 6:58_

_She said that she didn't like me, and that I should keep my love life out of the SOS Brigade._

_From Sasaki _

_At 7:01_

_Aww I'm sorry Kyon._

_From Kyon _

_At 7:02_

_Don't feel sorry, I didn't think it would work out anyways._

_From Sasaki_

_At 7:03_

_You wanna come over and talk about it?_

_From Kyon_

_At 7:05_

_Yeah sure. You won't mind?_

_From Sasaki_

_At 7:05_

_Of course not._

After that conversation Sasaki felt kind of relieved, the Suzumiya girl wasn't going to steal Kyon away and brainwash him with all her crap, even though she pretty much already did.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Sasaki your friend is here!" Sasaki's mom yelled from downstairs

"Ok just send him up!" She yelled back as Kyon walked into her room

The room itself wasn't like a normal girl's room. It wasn't pink or any of that bright crap. That stuff always made her want to puke. She just settled for a nice, dark red.

"Well, she did it. She took my heart and she broke it into pieces." Kyon said as he sat down onto her bed

"Oh, don't say stuff like that!" Sasaki said trying to cheer him up "There's other fish in the bowl... or however that saying goes.

"Heh, I guess you're right, though." he said confusing her

"Right about what?" Sasaki asked

"I guess Haruhi was just a big idiot." he said making her chuckle a bit

"Well, don't be upset there's probably THOUSANDS of girls who like you that are way nicer and cuter than the Suzumiya girl" she said putting a bunch of exaggeration on thousands. "If only that could be me" she said accidentally thinking aloud quickly covering her mouth

"Huh? What was that Sasaki?" Kyon said looking deep into her eyes.

'Oh crap, crap crap! What am I gonna do now?' she thought as she closed her eyes from embarrasment, not paying attention as their faces slowly got closer together 'I'm so screwed, so freaking screwed! He's gonna know that I like him! What do I do?' then she felt something warm on her lips, and she opened her eyes to find that she was kissing Kyon!

The kiss lasted only about 5 seconds, but she had completely melted inside from the kiss. Finally they broke, Sasaki was so stunned that she couldn't speak.

"Well no one's going to forget you now." Kyon said as he went in for another kiss.

* * *

**DONE! That took MUCH longer than expected! I had to fight to write this, instead of playing Skyrim, because of the new DLC coming out I wanted to get all the Skyrim I could get. I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to my next updates! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
